


匿于雷雨

by Jotwo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotwo/pseuds/Jotwo
Summary: 迷之主角第一人称的 红火只出现了一丢丢丢丢的奇怪文章原型是我的一个梦
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto





	匿于雷雨

“雷雨是一切的元凶。”  
每当我这么说，家人或是同学的对话总会戛然而止，而我只是看着他们的表情以极其缓慢的速度从惊讶变成尴尬再装作无事发生，关于事件的讨论也会因为我这一句话强行收尾。  
不怪他们，他们只是不知道而已。

从我升上高中二年级开始，镇上开始流传着连环失踪事件的传言。  
南边街道养着凶恶看门狗的齐藤家的女主人、晴天总是躺小公园里嘬着空酒罐望天的流浪汉、本地豆腐店老板的小孙子...  
这些人对包括我在内的其他居民来说，都是说近不近说远也不远的关系，而正是这种恰到好处的关系，让几个看起来没有关联的事件通过口口相传迅速成为其他家庭茶余饭后的杂谈。而哪怕母亲在家中怎样生动地描述从其他太太口中听说的失踪前后的细节，在路过齐藤家或豆腐店时看起来也是平静得仿佛无事发生，期待她指认“这就是我昨天说的失踪的人最后被见到的地方”的我好像性质还更恶劣些。  
这样的母亲，在听说事件的被害人扩大到了本地唯一一所高中后，态度马上产生了极大的变化，突然不在饭桌上提起连环失踪一事，也才开始提醒我上下学途中要注意、不要绕远路云云。  
听说也有找到校长要求停课的家长，而这也被升学派家长以种种理由阻拦，双方在校长室中争执不下也不是办法，最终达成了“再发生一起就停课”的共识。从校长室和教室间来回跑的“信使”的口中得知此事的我只觉得这会成为“为了我们的停课而失踪一个怎样”的霸凌新说辞。

一段时间后对事件原因的各类猜想又充斥在话题之中，连环杀人魔啊模仿犯啊的讨论时不时地出现，而每次都会发生最初讲过的情况，现在他们已经不会在我在场时谈论事件了。  
我始终认为，不，我知道，雷雨就是一切的元凶。  
理由并不成问题，因为我就是知道。  
但说明不了理由便不能获得别人的理解，发生现在这样的状况时也就不会有人能够帮到我。

在今天这样一个普通的周四，我在回家的路上被突然降临的雷雨包围了。  
从四处涌来的黑云将天空完全遮盖住，锈迹斑斑的公交站牌被洗涮得铮亮，远处的灯光在雨帘中飘忽不定，伴随着忽近忽远的轰鸣的闪光成了唯一确切的光源。  
这个小小的公交站没有能够挡雨的亭子，话虽如此雷声就在附近也不能跑去树下。我头顶着没装几本书的皮书包小踏步地在原地打转，雨像是在嘲笑我是会自己旋转烤熟的烤串一样，迅速将我的制服淋了湿透，紧紧地贴在我身上。  
公交车迟迟没有来，我甚至有种今天它不会来的预感。  
怎么办呢。我还回得去吗？

明明是放学时间，但周围目之所及没有一个人，被这雷雨困住的仿佛只有我。  
就在今天，失踪的可能就是我。这样的话，我将能够在最后触碰到真相的片鳞，而剩下的人可能仍然被蒙在鼓里。  
这个想法在此时竟能让我如此平静而有力：如果我在这雷雨中被淹没撕碎，将能在最后亲眼确认自己的正确性，或许能够看到这雷雨背后真正的样子；但如果我逃出了这雷雨，回到日常中的我仍然是有着解释不清的奇怪想法的怪胎，不被会接纳也不会被重视，最终学会将想法闭口不谈，变得看起来和其他所有人一样。  
想到这里，踏步的脚不自觉地停了下来，我擦擦沁入眉脚的雨水，将顶在头顶的皮包靠在公交站牌的铁杆上，向着郊区的树林走去。

以远方闪电为光源的郊外依旧异常昏暗，雨被伸展的树枝遮挡了大半，视线相较光秃秃的道路还更开阔些，但树木的排列确总给我和几秒钟前见到过的一样的景象的错觉。  
这片树林是我在公交上每天都会出神观察的地方，和常有的住在森林深处的魔女木屋或出不去的果树园之类的潜藏着第三者恶意的想象不同，现在的树林只有我一个人，我像是渐渐在不知延伸到何处、不知前方有什么的树林中融化，和它成为了一体。

习惯了紧贴在身上的制服的触感的时候，眼前出现了深灰色的单层建筑物，门口红蓝色的标识显示它是为来附近野营的人准备的公共厕所。  
说是避雨，实则被那门框内深不见底的黑色吸引着，我走了进去。

厕所内的空气弥漫着潮湿的雨水的味道，没有想象中的刺鼻气味反而让我感到不安。这建筑物虽然能够遮风挡雨却仍然被侵蚀着内部，雨的味道渗入空气中每个角落，远处的雷鸣也能轻易引起穿过空间的距离引起室内空气的震颤悲鸣。  
但，这室内确实有别的什么声音，混杂在雷声和雨声中难以辨明。为了知道除我之外的能够发出声音的存在的来源，我顺着声音来到了最后一个隔间的门前。当只隔着一扇门时我听出来了，那是人的喘息声。  
这个厕所的门哪怕是关紧了也留着一道足以窥视的缝，我忍不住将脸凑近了那条缝隙。并不是出于偷窥他人秘密的卑劣的快感，而是单纯的想要知道也被困在这雷雨中的别人究竟是谁、又在做什么。  
然后我看到了，厕所外仍然被昏暗的乌云笼罩，但我的眼睛确确实实看得到——隔间里肉体交合的两个男人。

两人的衣服还只脱了一半，应该是哪怕忍受将裤腿挂在脚踝上的阻碍也要更快地触摸对方吧。  
黑发男人半躺在马桶盖上，棕发男人揽住黑发男人的腰，背部剧烈起伏着摆动着胯部。黑发男人皱着眉头将身体完全交付给对方，连发丝也随着冲击颤抖着，沾湿的刘海只能贴在额头上，在泛红的脸颊对比之下显得更有官能的诱惑。  
棕发男人不满于黑发男人的反应稀薄，俯身在黑发男人耳边轻声说了什么，或是只是在耳边吹了一口气，黑发男人口中便漏出一声稍大的呜咽。随之棕发男人便用吻撬开身下人的嘴，在盖过雨声的吮吸声后牵出一条银丝，未等黑发男人恍惚的瞳孔重新聚焦，便将一直在揉搓胸前颗粒的手指伸入他仍在小幅度开合的口中，灵活地蹂躏着刚刚舔舐过的舌头。  
被禁锢住的黑发男人只能发出无意义的呻吟，唾液沿着嘴角留下，勉强能盯住对面人的双眸在这状态下所能传达的只有渴求更多的欲望，而对方显然也乐于回应他的期待，重新交换了热烈的吻。

进行着浓密交流的两人之间没有对话，只看着对方、竭尽所能地确认着对方的存在，仿佛雷雨中与对方的相依便是全世界，就和一无所有的我一样。  
他们最终或许也会和我一样无人所知地消失在这雷雨中，但如果说雷雨中与对方相依即是一切，便也没有消失可言。与身处的位置和建筑物外的天气都没有关系，比起恐惧和迷茫，他们选择了和对方一起的当下，这仅此而已。  
我不再试图想象面前这两个人原本是哪里的人、过着怎样的生活，也不再担心我们之中是否有人被今夜的雷雨吞噬。我转身，再次走入愈发昏暗树林。  
和他们一样，比起其他，我只是选择亲眼确认雷雨的真相而已。


End file.
